This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Computer systems having conduction cooled and/or convection cooled printed circuit assemblies, blades, and/or single board computers in many instances have cold boot startup limitations at below zero ° C. ambient temperatures. Many commercially available processors are designed for above zero (° C.) temperature startup. These devices also commonly include heatsink and/or heatframe structures which normally are used to remove and dissipate heat generated by the operating components. During startup, particularly at below zero (° C.) temperatures, the heat transfer properties of the heatsink and/or heatframe structures will further inhibit cold boot startup as they convectively or conductively draw away the heat energy needed by the system for central processing unit (CPU) startup.